mlb_2k13fandomcom-20200213-history
Editor's Choice
Here are the Editor's Choice players, or the tried and true best players in the game. 'Pitchers' *'SP - Clayton Kershaw (97)' Kershaw is my favorite pitcher to use. This is due to his variety of pitches. He has a great fastball, slider, and change-up, but the pitch that will always have the batter looking silly is his 12-6 curveball. When you pitch it correctly, it breaks a couple of feet. It is practically unhittable. If the curveball doesn't work, Clayton has a nasty slider as well. In addition to his variety of pitches, he is durable. He can go as many innings as you need. Finally, he is only 23 years old. He will be a great long-time investment for your franchise, and you will never regret getting him once. *'CP - Mariano Rivera (89)' Lights Out. The best closer. Although he is not the highest rated one, his in-game preformance is still the best. His cutter in the game is just as good as it is in real life. Words do not do it justice. Rarely will more thana single hit at most ever amount. When Rivera comes in, the offense will fizzle out. He is a late-draft snipe, that is ignored because of his age. *'SU - Kesley Jensen (90)' *'Prospect: ' 'Outfielders' *'CF Matt Kemp (92)' In my opinion, Kemp is the best 5-tool player in the game. He is often overshadowed by Mike Trout, however his in-game preformance is impeccable. He has the best range and arm on a certerfielder that I have ever seen in a baseball game so far. He can hit for both power and average. He is always consistent, and comes up clutch when I need him the most. I usually would bat him second or third, depending on the strength of the hitters behind him. On top of that, he can steal a lot of bases, and score from just about anywhere. If you are looking for a solid, consistent 5-tool player to lead your team, then Matt Kemp is definitely your man. *'RF Bryce Harper (85)' Harper is one of if not the best young talents in the game. He is a growing 5-tool player with a great swing. He will only continue to get better. If you don't like him, you can trade him for one of the other top players or pitchers in the game (i.e. Justin Verlander or Miguel Cabrera.) Overall, Bryce would be a good addition to any team, especially a long-term franchise. *'LF Shin Soo-Choo (91)' Choo is a solid outfielder. He is a great leadoff hitter: a nice mix of speed and contact. He is also a solid fielder. I like him because he is consistent, hence I have him batting leadoff. He will always find the right hole, ant then occasionally steal his way into scoring position. He is backed by hitters like Bryce Harper, so he doesn't always need to steal. On a base hit, he will always take two bases. Also, Choo can play any of the three outfield positions because of his arm and range. Overall, Choo is a great asset to any team looking for a well rounded leadoff hitter. 'Infielders' *'1B Prince Fielder (88)' Fielder is the best cleanup hitter any team could ask for. Not only can he hit for power, but he can hit for average as well. I have not played a game with him in which he did not get 1 or more clutch hits. He is the major run producer, the "RBI guy" of my team. He is also a big homerun hitter. Expect a solid 40+ HRs and 90+ RBIs season from Prince.